Sonic truth or dare with Xera Cuu
by Xera Cuu
Summary: FINALLY I figured out how to work this thing. Anyways no over T dares and no killing! Send me dares and truths and i will poke them in. If you don't, i'll make my own to entertain ya'll :3. 2nd chapter finally done! Put Dares and truths in Reviews!
1. Rules of the game

**Sonic and friends truth or dare: By Xera Cuu :3**

**You know there are rules, so... -drumroll- Here they are!**

**-****NO SEXUAL DARES**

**-NO DEATH/KILLING DARES**

**-NO OVER T RATED DARES/TRUTHS**

**-Yes, you may put an OC**

**-Oc's CAN be used for daring**

**Send in dares and truths and i will feature them! (If i want :3)**

**Characters...**

Sonic (Durr)

Xera Cuu (Host/ contestant)

Amy

Knux

Tails

Silver

Blaze

Dr E

Shadow

Rouge

Jet

Wave

Cream

Charmy

Cosmo

Vector

Vanilla

Tiki

Marine

Shooki Shan (My assistant Host :3)

And of course... any OC's you give me!

Well thats my intro. Keep in mind there is some mild language and Rare Cussing. (Although Cussing is bleeped out)

Xera Cuu: Have fun Truth and daring our contestants!

-Shooki Is hugging a Tail's doll-

Xera: ..Ignore her .-.

P.S: If i don't get dares or truth's I'll make my own :3


	2. Wave and cipher, your up!

Xera: Looks like I've gotten some stuff! Assistant Shooki who's dare and truths are first?

Shooki: Waveandcipher's dares and truths

-Everyone moans and groans-

Xera: Ok let's see…

Sonic: Have you ever run into a brick wall?

Silver: Do you drop buckets of water onto people's heads?

Shadow: Whats your favorite video game?

Tails and cosmo: Play slender… in the dark

Shadow: Swear at someone

Writer (That's Xera): Give Eggman a wedgie

Silver: Drop a full bucket of water onto Sonic's head!

Silver, Shadow, Sonic: Eat extremely hot curry.

Shooki: That's it—Oh! One of his Oc's will be joining us!

-A very serious and quiet hedgehog steps in-

Xera: Please welcome Shrine!

Waveandcipher's Oc

Name: Shrine

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Clothes: Grey boots and Grey waistcoat

Personality: Quiet and level headed with great knowledge of spirits and demons

Powers: None but can use almost anything as a weapon

Shrine: Thank you for inviting me.

Xera: No problem. Anyways let get those truths and dares!

Sonic: Well sometimes, but only because the dumb Sega company makes me! And sometimes Snot Nosed kids run me into walls on purpose in video games!

Silver: Only in prank wars.

Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog, because it's all about ME!

Tails and Cosmo: Do we have to?

Xera: Yes.

Tails: Why?!

-Xera shoves them into her huge closet and turns the lights out-

_TAILS AND COSMO'S P.O.V_

-Computers boot up-

Tails: Here we go…

-They both sit at a computer and start screaming JUST at the intro-

_Back to the lobby_

Shadow: Swear at someone? –Does gangnam style dance- HELL YEAH BOY! I pick Sonic.

-Shadow speeds over to sonic-

Shadow: YOU BIG ASSED –Censored- WHY DOES SEGA ALWAYS FOCUS ON YOU?! WHEN AM I GONNA GET SOME MORE GOD-DAMN ATTENTION?! WELL YOU CAN GO –Censored- YOURSELF! HAVE YOU EVER FREAKIN THOUGHT OF MY POINT OF VIEW?!

Sonic: Honestly, No.

Shadow: THAT'S THE EXACT CRAP I'M TALKING ABOUT! You… are just a selfish, smug, smartass hedgehog that gets all the attention! Well all I have to say to that is –Takes deep breath- GO TO HELL!

Everyone: …

Shooki: Looks like waveandcipher just made Shadow reveal some things.

Eggman: Ohohohohoho this next dare? Its garbage! No girl can accumulate pain through Dr. Eggmans underpants!

-Xera uses telekinesis to wedgie Dr. Eggman-

Eggman: YEEOW!

-Everyone snickers and laughs-

Cream: Ha-ha Dr. Eggman! Have you been eating too many eggs?

Eggman: Stop that!

Silver: Sorry for this buddy.. –Uses telekinesis to summon water and a bucket and pours on sonic-

Sonic: -Is soaked- Why you… -Chases Silver around the lobby, catches him, then smacks him around like a ragdoll-

Xera: That's enough guys.. –Summons 100 rings to give Silver a ONE-UP-

Shrine: This violence is very… pointless. The demon of ender would've obliterated you Silver! And Xera, The spirit of health would've cured him way better!

Xera: Uhm.. Ok…

Wave: Haha! Sonic it's just water!

Sonic: -mimics- Yeah sonic it's just water. BLEEH.

Xera: Well, You can dry off your mouth with some hot curry.

-Hot curry somehow magically appears-

Shooki: Silver, Shadow, Sonic? You ready?

All 3 of them: Nope.

Shooki: Too bad!

-Shooki takes her hand and smashes all their faces into the bowls-

Xera: -Whispers to everyone- I give them 6 minutes tops.

-Everyone Says random time limits they have-

_3 minutes later_

Shadow: Done.

Sonic: I still think chili dogs are better!

Silver: -Still has head on bowl-

_TAILS AND COSMO'S POV_

-The computers are flashing and emitting scary sounds-

Cosmo: -Screaming and crying-

Tails: Maybe if I take the computer apart, It'll stop making these- -Something scary happens in the game- WAAAAAA

-Both of them come out screaming and hollering and crying-

Amy: Cosmo what happened?

Cosmo: -Still crying-

Shooki: Well since those truths and dares took so much work, we'll end the segment there..

Xera: I agree. Some crazy things ended up happening! Anyways, Bring some more reviews, and don't worry, I'll be updating. See ya'll later!


End file.
